The Cat Instinct
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him as she ran a tiny hand through his soft ears. A soft sound of pleasure escaping his mouth as if he had been in pain all this time. She whispered in his ears and wasn't surprised when she heard him quietly gasp. His rational mind must finally be back. She laughed quietly. "My little pretty feline." Cat like Ikuto. Bad mood Amu.


Amu woke up this morning happy. She was practically bouncing off the walls she was so happy. The day was finally here and she didn't even stop to glance at her calendar before she was raiding through her closet. A radiant smile on her face.

_Too small. Too punk. Too black. Ah there we are!_ Giggling in excitement Amu put on the pink and black shirt she had found, coupled with red jeans and black boots. She smiled happily at herself in the mirror and blew a kiss, winking adorably.

She walked out of her bedroom door with a bounce in her step. Still, the second she was downstairs she allowed her calm facade to force itself into her life. She flipped her hair and walked cooly into the kitchen. Waving slightly at her mother and smirking when her mother mentioned her waking up early. Though inside she could still feel a bitter dark feeling when she thought about how exciting today had been, dampened by her natural instinct to act "cool n' spicy".

"Well Mother. The guardians have a meeting today. Of course I would be up early." She gave a little "hmpth" as if she could not believe her parents would think her childish enough to be late for a guardian meeting.

Her mother squealed excitedly, looking back over her shoulder at Amu's father. "Hon! Amu just gave me a hmpth!"

Her father squealed as well, but tears were falling down his face. "What happened to my little adorable Amu-chan! My sparrow!" And down he went.

Amu sweat dropped and grabbed for a slice of toast, now ignoring her parents, who were of course still staring at her with stars in their eyes. Though she could still hear them complimenting Ami as she stepped outside the door.

She stretched a little. A laugh bubbling in her throat. She turned the corner, finding a deserted alley and fell against the wall. Laughs bubbling from her throat, and holding her ribs. "My little Sparrow!" She squealed, hugging herself even tighter as she laughed even harder. Tears falling from her eyes. She wished she could laugh at this in front of her parents. Because right now she was so happy, and it was so good to not have to hide herself anymore.

Even though, of course, the only time she could really be herself was when she was alone. She threw her fist up in the air, stomping down on her pessimistic thoughts. "Today is a guardian meeting! I will be happy and will finally woo Tadase with my optimism." She nodded determinedly, not even questioning why her charas were being so quiet.

"Ran! I have an ominous feeling!"

"I know! I feel like it has to do with that blue cat!"

"I'm all tingly and fluffy inside -desu!"

Unbeknownst to even the charas a certain silent figure was sitting in the darkest part of the alley. His head held in his hands as if in a great deal of pain and he was groaning. His eyes were following Amu as she walked away and each inch she put between them was sending pain shooting through his spine. He hunched over, groaning and using the wall as a crutch stood. And muttering about how horrible this situation was, he followed her. Keeping a distance behind her so as not to be noticed.

Amu was again wearing her facade. She was carrying her bag behind her shoulder like the "cool n' spicy" her always did, and she was stifling the urge to shift uncomfortably. Holding a bag like this was really hard for the arms!

She arrived at the double doors to the guardian meeting house and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was actually nervous! She sighed heavily, tamping down on all her depressing thoughts. Moving the bag, she could hear the contents move and she smiled shyly. Looking down at the little brown box that was laying in the bag. Just barely peeking out.

Then she looked at her chara case and smiled. "Its finally time." She whispered.

Shifting her bag just slightly, she pushed open the door to the guardian house and was rewarded with the sight of Rima holding Nagihiko in a chokehold. What!

"What?" Amu's voice was a screech and she was hurting herself toward Rima. Standing before her and letting out a bunch of incoherent sound. "What are you-! Why are you! Nagi- and Rima-! I thought you were-!"

Rima regarded her cooly. "He stole my cookies," she said as if that made everything alright. And Amu nodded, sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Then she looked over and saw Yaya chowing down on the treats, little pieces of food stuck in her twintails and candy stuck to her cheeks. Amu sweatdropped at Yaya's still childish behavior. Then her gaze was caught by Tadase, who was sitting there. Amu was entranced. Her eyes filling with hearts as she took in his focused and concerned expression. The way he was staring at the paper… She sighed pleasurably. Romantic like fantasies flooding through her head.

She was at his side instantly, her eyes staring at the ground and the present held out to him. "T-Tad-"

"Oh. Amu-chan! Would you mind going to the store and getting some more paper! I seem to have forgotten to buy it last week!"

Amu's heart cracked and stuttered. "But T-" She cut herself off. Looking up just once at his hopeful expression and smiling crookedly. "O-Ok…"

Amu sighed, her head drooping low as she exited the shop. Was that all she was? Was she just some errand dog? Some person to just help them out in times of crisis?

She sighed again, feeling frustrated tears pool in the corner of her eyes. Was the only way to get Tadase's attention to always act like Amulet Heart? She couldn't...no...she didn't want to.

Why did no one love her the way she was?! Was she really that hard of a person to like? She was temperamental, and she did get emotional too much. Maybe...maybe she should change. Maybe she could get Tadase's attention that way. Why did he not love her back?

She crossed a corner and a choked sob escaped her mouth as she crumbled. Falling into the wall of the alley, the paper she held in her hands crumbling along with her. Maybe that was what she was. Paper. To be used only when needed and then thrown away. She sobbed again, the sob briefly catching on a bitter laugh.

She was sobbing more freely now, and the frustration of her weakness was making it even worse. Why? Why was she so...so weak? So worthless! She could feel the dark thoughts taking form and they hovered above her head. She could hear her charas tiny screams but it _hurt_. She was being so over dramatic and she hated herself for it.

She hated her "cool n' spicy" self. She hated her obnoxiously happy self for stealing Tadase away. She hated Amulet Heart. She hated her mother hen self. She hated all her selves! Why couldn't they j-

Tears sparkled in her eyes and fell. But her thoughts stopped as she felt warm arms wrap around her middle. She should have felt panicked. She should have screamed and shoved them away, wrapped around herself in a semblance of protection. She should have but she couldn't...because they felt so warm. So familiar. So _safe._ She could smell the scent of caramel and the familiar scent of warmth. "_Ikuto…" _she breathed. Surprise ringing in every word. The darkness shattering in her shock.

She expected some sort of response. Maybe teasing, maybe some flirtatious sentence that left her confused but all she got was a soft rumbling sound. She shivered, this was actually really weird. She frowned and repeated his name. The rumbling sound growing even stronger.

She could feel it vibrating through her skin now and she made to move. Wanting to see his face, hoping maybe it would shine a light on her confusion.

She was surprised when a deep growling sound emanated from his chest. As his arms tightened around her middle. "Ikuto!" She snapped, feeling frustration seep through her body as a new feeling coiled in her stomach. Something warm and tingly and something that made her feel way too confused. "Get off me!"

Her eyes widened in shock as he obeyed her command. Dropping to his back legs in front of her and tilting his head to the side innocently. Not mock innocently. As in actual innocence was flowing through his every move. She glanced at his face and was surprised to find an actually calm expression. His eyes were elongated like a cat's and her eyes instinctively went up to peer at his head.

She gasped as she saw the familiar cat ears. No. Wait they were...they were different now. More full, more soft looking. More...soft feline like. They were still the same navy blue but they shifted with the breeze, twitching adorably.

Then she looked down and her eyes widened as she saw the tail. Her face flushing as she held in a laugh. It was actually...fluffy! He actually had a fluffy tail! It was so abnormal that she literally could not stop herself from letting out a loud giggle.

Then it was like a dam burst and she almost fell over herself. Loud peels of laughter coming from her mouth. She clutched at her ribs feeling as if she were going to explode and glanced up again. Collapsing into a spasming mess of laughter again as she saw the confused look Ikuto was giving her.

The way he was behaving was so not Ikuto like that she could not stop! She laughed even harder, seeing her charas laughing out of her peripheral vision. Though she stopped abruptly as she realized something. Where was Yoru? She peered around the edge of the alley and frowned as she didn't see him. Hmmm…

She stopped looking as she felt a warm object butt against her hand. Looking down, her heart practically melted at the sight of Ikuto's cat ears brushing against her skin.

If she let out a squeal, well, they were alone so no one had to know.

She should probably get back to the guardian meeting though. As she had probably been gone far longer than was necessary. Pulling out her cell phone (and avoiding rubbing against Ikuto's ears as she knew he would take to mean he could probably crowd closer to her. She needed her hands right now!) she took a look at the time and choked. Oh my gosh! It was 2 hours past when she had promised to be back. She pushed down the bitter twang of knowing that no one had texted her to ask if she was okay and stood up. She would have left the alley in a dead run had she not looked behind her and noticed Ikuto's forlorn look. The way his eyes were narrowed and the way they watered just slightly.

She sighed and waved her hand, in a motion that vaguely resembled the "come here" gesture. Ikuto obediently - wait no that wasn't what she wanted - pounced at her and knocked her to the ground. His arms going around her middle again and he nuzzled into her chest. Vibrating with the force of his purr.

She groaned at his weight, not used to the added pressure on her midsection. "Ikuto!" She whined. His ears perked up at his name and he nuzzled even deeper into her chest. A blush spread across her face as she felt his weight rest fully on her.

He was nuzzling her even more now. His purring spreading through her body and his knees were on either side of her. His tail was swaying back and forth, and his back was arched as he pawed at her side. Doing the human equivalent of _kneading_ at her flesh. She groaned again, because she really needed to get back! She reached her hand out and on pure instinct grabbed at the fluffy appendages on top of his head.

She could feel his whole body tense and then all of his weight was on her as he fell limp. His purring growing even louder and his face changing to one that resembled pure bliss. Was he-? Oh my gosh! He was actually doing the face! The blissful cat face!

Amu giggled again, her thin hands raking through the fluffy object on top of his head again. Pleased at the feel of him kneading even more into her flesh, his tail swaying faster. His face was pressed so deep in her chest and his arms were wrapped so tight around her that the only thing she could feel was _Ikuto. _Everything Ikuto. For some reason, it didn't bother her. Being so completely smothered. It actually felt fairly comfortable and she found all thoughts of broken heart, Tadase loves Amulet Heart disappearing. Because there was no facade. Ikuto was a cat, of course. But she felt it was genuine. How he cuddled even closer to her and pressed against the full expanse of her body.

He genuinely wanted to be around her and even though she wasn't acting as Amulet Heart. Amulet Clover. Or Amulet Spade he still wanted her company. The thought made her blush even deeper and she wrapped her thin arms around him. Hugging him close to her. Finding comfort in the thought that he actually cared.

Later, after about maybe 30 more minutes of stroking through his soft ears and murmuring words of endearment in his ears, Amu stood. His eyes followed her but he made no move to run after her. She smiled softly at him and scratched softly behind his ears once again, watching as his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch.

"Bye. _Ikuto._"

It wasn't final. She knew she was going to see him again. She just didn't know if she was ever going to see him so vulnerable again. So innocent. So devoid of any pain and suffering. She loved this side of him..because it showed how happy he could be. How much happiness he could actually hold inside him. She knew she was overdramatizing it, and she knew. She knew she was way too connected for not enough time spent in the presence of this Ikuto. The one with no bounds. The one who could easily show his care.

She turned and ran. Trying to ignore the burning of her eyes and the way her hair stuck to her cheek. The only thing she couldn't ignore was how tingly her fingers felt for hours spent running them through his navy hair, scratching and stroking.

She shook her head. She needed to stop. She was _not_ going to get addicted to touching his cat ears. That would just put her in a horrible situation.

Amu sighed as she sunk down on the chair in the Guardian's meeting house. She was exhausted and she hunched over, laying her head down on the table. Panting slightly, her chest heaving under her black and pink clothes.

She couldn't believe she had ran all the way here. She had just been so...so emotional that she couldn't help it. It was just something that let out her aggressions in a way. Though she could still feel a tingle of irritation in the back of her neck. Something that screamed at her for leaving Ikuto like that. She groaned loudly and shook her head. Her neck aching and a dizzy feeling sinking into her head.

She could feel the stares of the Guardian's but she was too tired to move. Too emotionally drained to move. She had even threw the paper at Tadase instead of happily gracing him with it. She was angry at him too! She could still remember the feel of Ikuto's head on her chest though and it made her feel slightly giddy inside. It was dampened though by the thought that it was over. It would never happen again and she could already feel a hollow ache inside her chest at the thought. It had been the only thing to make her feel actually whole in a while. He had been the only one to make her feel as if all of her matters. Not just one side or a facade. All of her.

"Uhm, Amu." That was Rima. Amu frowned.

"What?" She snapped, voice a little too harsh. Especially because Rima had sounded quite hesitant. Amu looked up at Rima, opening her mouth to say it in a less rude way when she saw that Rima's eyes were locked on a place over her shoulder.

Her eyes furrowed. What could Rima be looking at? The normally cold and aloof girl had frozen and now seemed to be on the verge of collapsing to the ground. Whether with laughter or disbelief Amu had no clue.

Almost without her mind's consent Amu's head turned and what she saw forced a gasp from between her lips. Ikuto was there. He was sitting _shirtless_ right behind her with a leash and a collar around his neck. Amu was just openly gaping at him. Her face flushing as she tried to restrain the laugh that was threatening to come from her chest.

A strangled laugh burst from her lips and she was falling out of her chair. Her arms held out to grab Ikuto's shoulders and she kissed him right on the cheek. Laughter seeping out from between her closed tight lips. In that moment she really loved him. She loved how innocent he was. How desperate to please he was. She could actually see his prideful expression as she finally laughed. Her irate mood disintegrating. He was actually trying to make her happy!

She could see in the corner of her eye Rima laughing on the floor. Nagihiko was just staring, surprised. His feminine mouth parted slightly. Yaya was still happily eating the sweets. Amu wondered how she could eat so much and not get a stomach ache. Tadase. Tadase was seething. His kingly fists clenched into tight little spheres and his eyes narrowed.

_Good, let him see what hes missing._ She almost jumped at the snarky sound in her mind and her eyes widened as she noticed the tiny egg that was sitting patiently in her hand. Its design that of a bunch of little cats. Sitting, standing, laying down but all with a regal posture.

_I only want Ikuto_. It purred in her head.

Her eyes traveled back up to Ikuto who was still staring at her with that loopy, eager to please expression on his face and back down to the egg.

Ikuto.

Egg.

Ikuto.

Egg.

Then she wrapped her arms around him and held him as she ran a tiny hand through his soft ears. A soft sound of pleasure escaping his mouth as if he had been in pain all this time. She whispered in his ears and wasn't surprised when she heard him quietly gasp. His rational mind must finally be back. She laughed quietly.

"My little pretty feline."


End file.
